Eine kleine Chance auf Glück
by Alin De Luce
Summary: Als Hermine mit Ron Schluss macht, beginnt für Hermine eine sehr schwierige Zeit, denn Ron macht Ihr das Leben zur Hölle. Zu niedergeschlagen um eine direkte Konfrontation zu forcieren, versucht sie die Treffen im Fuchsbau erhobenen Hauptes durchzustehen. In dieser schwierigen Situation erweist sich jemand als wahre Stütze von dem Hermine es niemals erwartet hätte.


p class="MsoNormal"Hallo!br /Einige kennen mich vielleicht als TK von . Ich dachte mir, dass ich die Chance nutze meine Geschichten noch einem anderem Publikum zugänglich zu machen. =)br /br /Lasst es mich wissen, wenn Ihr Tipps und Tricks für mich habt!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"_/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Es war wieder eines dieser Feste gewesen. Eines bei dem alle zusammenkommen und glücklich miteinander feiern. Aber seit sie mit Ron Schluss gemacht hatte, waren es keine glücklichen Feste mehr gewesen. Er starrte sie immer vom anderen Ende der Tafel an, machte ihr stumme Vorwürfe, verstand nicht, warum sie sich weigerte ein Leben als Hausfrau zu führen. Und mit jedem weiteren Blick blieb ihr das Essen mehr im Halse stecken und sie sehnte sich nach dem Ende des Mahls. Aber selbst dann war es noch nicht vorbei. Wenn alle dann gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer saßen, starrte er sie weiter an, nahm nicht an den Gesprächen teil und wenn doch, zeigte er deutlich seinen Unmut. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren. Anfangs hatte sie noch gedacht, dass sie ihm einfach Zeit lassen musste, aber es war nicht besser geworden. Zum Starren gesellten sich gemeine Bemerkungen, abfällige Bemerkungen und Geschichten mit Details, die niemanden etwas angingen. Und erst, wenn sie mit schamrotem Gesicht in die Küche floh, hörte er auf. Immer wieder wurde er von seinen Eltern oder Harry ermahnt, doch es schien nichts zu helfen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Und heute war wieder eines dieser Feste. Sie hatte das Essen mutig hinter sich gebracht und all seine Gemeinheiten über sich ergehen lassen. Sie hatte einfach tapfer gegessen und hatte versucht ihn zu ignorieren. Es tat ihr weh, dass Ron sie so behandelte. Trotz ihrer Trennung hatte sie angenommen, dass sie wieder Freunde sein könnten, dass sie wieder wie Bruder und Schwester wurden. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bisher hatte sie sich immer geweigert vor dem Essen zu gehen. Sie wollte ihm den Triumpf nicht lassen, wollte zeigen, dass sie stark war und ihn einfach links liegen lassen konnte. Aber als er am Anfang des Essens dann erzählte, dass sie beim Sex einfach nur unter ihm lag, wie ein toter Seestern, war sie so schnell aufgestanden und aus der Küche geflohen, dass niemand sie aufhalten konnte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Mit Tränen in den Augen rannte sie in den Garten und ein Stück vom Haus weg. Wie hatte Ron das nur erzählen können? Und dann auch noch so eine dreiste Lüge? In all der Zeit in der sie eine Beziehung geführt hatten, hatte sie sich immer sehr um ihn bemüht. Wenn er Wünsche äußerte, hatte sie versucht sie ihm zu erfüllen. Es war niemals besonders ausgefallen geworden, aber sie hatte ihr Bestes gegeben./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Schluchzend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Womit hatte sie das verdient? Sie ging noch ein Stück und ließ sich schließlich an einem Baum nieder, der ganz in der Nähe stand. Sie gab sich keinerlei Mühe leise zu weinen. Viel zu lange hatte sie die Tränen zurückgehalten. Sie jetzt rauszulassen, brachte all den Schmerz zum Vorschein, aber es tat ihr auch sehr gut./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Während sie sich also schluchzend an den Baum lehnte, verging die Zeit um sie herum. Sie spürte es nicht, weinte nur weiter und schüttelte sich schließlich, weil sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Doch trotzdem flossen ihre Tränen unaufhörlich weiter. Ihre Augen brannten und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erst, als sie eine ihr bekannte Stimme hörte, hielt sie kurz die Luft an, schluchzte aber schließlich weiter. Sie spürte, wie jemand eine Decke über ihre Schultern legte, sich neben sie setzt und sie in den Arm /br /„Es ist viel zu kalt draußen, möchtest du nicht lieber wieder mit reinkommen?"br /Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf und die Decke verrutschte etwas. Plötzlich wurde es an dieser Stelle kälter, was sie nur noch mehr zum Weinen brachte. br /„Ssssch, ist ja gut", wisperte er und rieb ihr beruhigend über die Schulter./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie saßen eine ganze Zeit lang stumm beieinander. Hermine weinte weiter bis ihre Tränen schließlich versiegten. Er hielt sie dabei die ganze Zeit im Arm. Als sie sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass sie sprechen konnte, wandte sie sich mit verweinten Augen an /„Warum bist du hier, George?", fragte sie ihn mit vom Weinen rauer /„Ich habe nach dir gesucht", antwortete er und schaute sie dabei unverwandt /„Aber warum? Du hättest doch auch einfach weiterhin mit den anderen essen können."br /„Das konnte ich nicht. Nachdem du geflüchtet warst, war die Stimmung unerträglich. Mum hat Ron zusammengeschrien und wir anderen haben uns verkrümelt. Harry wollte nach dir suchen, aber ich habe gesagt, dass ich das übernehme."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /br /Er hielt sie noch immer im Arm und streichelte sie beruhigend. Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl, wie Hermine fand. Schön, aber ungewohnt. Bisher war George immer nur der Bruder gewesen, der coole Bruder, aber eben nur der Bruder ihres besten Freundes. Aber wie er sie jetzt so im Arm hielt, war es ein schönes Gefühl. Sie fühlte sich geborgen und sicher. In seinen Armen konnte Ron ihr nichts anhaben./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Danke", murmelte sie und rieb sich dabei die Augen. Es rührte sie, dass er extra nach ihr gesucht hatte. Er hätte auch Pech haben können, wenn sie einfach appariert wäre. br /Als Antwort schwieg er einfach und drückte sie etwas näher an sich./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Gemeinsam schauten sie in den klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf, während Hermine immer mehr zu Atem kam und sich schließlich ganz beruhigte. Nach einigen Minuten ergriff George wieder das /„Es war nicht ganz uneigennützig, dass ich dich gesucht habe. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich dich finden und trösten könnte."br /Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Welchen Nutzen könnte er schon darauf ziehen, dass er sie tröstete? br /„Das verstehe ich nicht", gestand sie ihm, woraufhin er lachen /„Hermine Granger, schlauste Hexe des Jahrhunderts, versteht etwas nicht. Das ich das noch erleben darf!", sinnierte er, wofür er sich einen kleinen erbosten Knuff von Hermine /„Hey!", protestierte er, was nun Hermine etwas lächeln ließ./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte George: „Hast du denn wirklich gar keine Vorstellung von meinen Beweggründen?"br /Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf. Sie hatte wirklich keine /br /Statt ihr im herkömmlichen Sinne zu antworten, beugte er sich einfach zu ihr herunter und küsste sie. Es war kein besonders langer Kuss, aber er machte deutlich welche Gründe George hatte. br /Hermine war völlig überrumpelt und schloss nicht einmal die Augen. Sie starrte ihn einfach an und fragte sich, was sie gerade fühlte oder wie sie reagieren /br /„Ich bin wahnsinnig in dich verschossen, Hermine", offenbarte er ihr und ergriff ihre /Hermine war noch immer überfordert und reagierte nicht auf das, was er /„Ich habe es bisher verschwiegen, weil ich dachte, dass es unangemessen ist, aber ich konnte nicht weiter dabei zusehen, wie du unter den Abartigkeiten meines Bruders leidest. Wenn du mich nur lässt, Hermine, dann zeige ich dir, wie sehr ich dich liebe und begehre", sagte er sehr aufgeregt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nur langsam begann Hermine wieder zu denken und seine Worte sickerten zu ihr durch. George liebte sie! Und er wollte ihr Liebe und Geborgenheit geben. All das, was sie sich die ganze Zeit insgeheim gewünscht hatte. Seit sie die Beziehung mit Ron beendet hatte, hatte sie sich nach liebevollen Umarmungen gesehnt, nach intellektuellen Gesprächen, die sie förderten. Nach einem Mann, der sie so schätze, wie sie war und sie nicht verbiegen wollte. Sie wusste nicht, ob George wirklich all das verband, was sie sich wünschte. Viel wichtiger war, dass er ihr zumindest einen Teil davon geben wollte. Genau den Teil, den sie am meisten brauchte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ok", antwortete /Nun blickte George sie verwirrt /„Wie meinst du das?", hakte er /„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich liebe, George. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich dich jemals lieben werde, aber für den Moment bin ich bereit es zu versuchen", erklärte sie /„Das soll für den Moment reichen", murmelte er, ehe er ihr Gesicht ergriff und sie ein weiteres Mal küsste./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Dieses Mal war Hermine darauf vorbereitet und so schloss sie ebenfalls ihre Augen und küsste ihn zurück. Ihre Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd und zogen ihn näher an sich heran, sodass sie seine Wärme spüren konnte. Die Decke rutschte von ihren Schultern und sie fröstelte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"George umfasste ihre Hüfte, zog sie an sich und unterbrach den Kuss kurz, um „Zu kalt" zu murmeln. Er hob sie einfach hoch und apparierte im nächsten Moment mit /Japsend kam sie auf dem Boden auf und wollte schon schimpfen, doch er verschloss ihren Mund einfach nur wieder mit seinem und erstickte somit alles im Keim./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nur am Rande bekam sie mit, dass sie sich in der kleinen Wohnung über dem Scherzartikelgeschäft befanden. Er dirigierte sie durch die Wohnung und machte Türen auf, während eine seiner Hände niemals ihre Hüften verließ. Mit der anderen streichelte er unaufhörlich ihr Gesicht oder drückte ihr Gesicht sanft näher an sich, um den Kuss zu intensivieren./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Als sie im Schlafzimmer ankamen, schubste er sie sanft auf das Bett und löste sich von ihr. Während sie auf der Bettkante saß, kniete er sich vor sie und begann damit ihre Schuhe auszuziehen. Als er sie neben das Bett gestellt hatte, fuhr er damit fort ihr ihre Kleidung auszuziehen. Er ließ sich Zeit damit, streichelte sie, küsste sie immer wieder. Knopf für Knopf öffnete er ihre Bluse und ließ sie über ihre Schultern gleiten. Danach öffnete er ihre Hose und zog spielerisch an ihren Hosenbeinen bis die enge Jeans endlich ausgezogen war./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Nun trug Hermine nur noch ihre Unterwäsche, doch er ließ von ihr ab und begann damit sich auszuziehen. Zuerst seinen Pullover und das Shirt, dann seine Schuhe und seine Hose. Es war zunächst ein eigenartiges Gefühl George zu betrachten. Er sah anders aus, als sein Bruder. George war nicht so muskulös, aber er war auch nicht schlaksig. Es war die Figur eines Mannes, der auf seine Ernährung achtete, aber nicht besonders viel Sport trieb. Trotzdem waren seine Arme recht muskulös, was wohl noch vom Quidditch kam. Hermine jedenfalls fand, dass er sehr männliche Arme hatte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Schließlich trug er nur noch seine Unterhose, doch er blieb vor dem Bett stehen und musterte sie. Aufgeregt und auch neugierig blickte sie zu ihm auf. Er schwieg beharrlich, ehe er sich zu ihr herunterbeugte und sie wieder zu küssen begann. Ganz langsam ließ sie sich nach hinten in die Kissen sinken./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Du bist wunderschön", wisperte an ihrem Ohr, ehe er es küsste und ihr somit Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie umfasste seinen Oberarm und seufzte glücklich. Seine Haut fühlte sich weich und warm an und im Licht des Mondes konnte sie auf seinen Schultern viele kleine Sommersprossen entdeckte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"George küsste sie immer wieder, während er seine Hände über ihren Körper schickte und sie streichelte. Er neckte sie durch den Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche, brachte sie dazu, dass sie immer wieder seufzte und sich nach ihm streckte. br /Auch sie streichelte ihn. Sie knetete sanft seine Arme, strich über seinen Rücken, streifte kurz seinen Po, ehe sie ihre Hände in seinen kurzen Haaren versenkte und sich näher an ihn drückte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"So spielten sie eine Weile miteinander, vermieden es aber sich genau den Stellen zu berühren, die am meisten brannten. br /Für Hermine fühlte es sich außergewöhnlich an. Außergewöhnlich und sehr /George ließ sich Zeit mit dem, was er tat. Er überstürzte nichts und erkundete zunächst ganz genau ihren Körper. Er probierte aus, was ihr am besten gefiel, merkte es sich und wiederholte es schließlich. Er wusste danach ganz genau, was sie zum Seufzen brachte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Als er schließlich in ihren Rücken griff und ihren BH öffnete, meinte Hermine vergehen zu müssen. Sie spürte, wie nass ihr Slip war und sie sehnte sich danach, dass George fortfuhr. Mit Ron hatte sie niemals zu empfunden. Mit Ron hatte sie immer nur einem kleinen Funken geglichen. In Georges Armen stand sie lichterloh in Flammen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Das unliebsame Kleidungsstück wurde in die Tiefen des Zimmers verbannt und endlich strich er ihr auch über ihre Brüste. Er tat es sanft und mit seiner ganzen Hand, was sie gleichzeitig erregte und kitzelte. Ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich auf und sie bog den Rücken durch, verlangte stumm nach mehr. Doch er wandte sich ihrem Slip zu und zog ihn ihr langsam, quälend langsam aus. Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete er sie dabei. Sie schaute ihm direkt in die Augen und konnte sehen, wie sehr er sie begehrte. Sie konnte seine Erregung auch deutlich durch seine Shorts sehen./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Auch das Stück Stoff landete irgendwo außerhalb des Bettes und er ließ sein letztes Kleidungsstück gleich folgen. Als er sich nun nackt auf sie legte, seufzte sie ein weiteres Mal. Seine Wärme, die ihren ganzen Körper bedeckte, wärmte nicht nur ihre Haut, sondern auch ihre Seele. Sie fühlte sich in seinen Armen sicher und geborgen, aber vor allem geliebt und umsorgt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sanft strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, eher er sie ein weiteres Mal küsste und sie weiter streichelte. Hermine griff nach seinem Po und kniff ihn leicht, ehe sie ihn sanft mit ihren Nägeln kratzte. Als Antwort darauf erhielt sie von George ein tiefes Stöhnen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand erst über ihren Bauch bis er an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle ankam und sie leicht streichelte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hermine stöhnte in den nächsten Kuss hinein. George nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort und drang mit seiner Zunge in ihren Mund ein. Sie fochten ein atemraubendes Duell, keiner war gewillt aufzugeben. Erst, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang, schnappte sie nach Luft und löste sich somit von /Sofort nutzte er die Chance und verwöhnte sie weiter mit seinem Finger, während er ihren Hals mit Küssen bedeckte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Es war beinahe nicht mehr zum Aushalten, als sie ihn mit all ihrem Willen von sich drü /„Genug!", keuchte sie. Noch während er sie verwirrt und besorgt anblickte, drückte sie ihn in die Kissen und legte sich halb auf ihn, um ihn küssen zu können. Aufreizend rieb sie sich an seinem Bein. Sie wollte mehr von diesem wunderbaren Gefühl, welches ihren ganzen Körper durchströmte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hermine war bereits so erregt, dass nicht mehr viel gefehlt hätte, als sich George mit einem Ruck aufrichtete, sie drehte und wieder über ihr lag. Ohne weitere Umschweife drang er in sie ein und füllte sie aus. br /Beide mussten stöhnen, als er sich zu bewegen begann und Hermine in höhere Sphären brachte. Haltsuchend krallte sie sich in seine Schulter, während er immer wieder in sie eindrang. Viel zu bald zog er sich aus ihr zurück und drehte sie auf den Bauch. Er schob ihr ein Kissen unter den Körper und drang wieder in sie ein./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie konnte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, fühlte seine Hand an ihrer Hüfte und seine andere Hand umschloss ihre mit der sie das Laken /„Hermine", stöhnte er, während er sich mit einem weiteren tiefen Stoß in sie brachte. br /Sanft hob er ihren Körper an, sodass sich der Winkel veränderte und er eine Stelle in ihr traf, die sie zum Klingen brachte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Er umschloss mit sanftem Druck ihre Brust und atmete schwer in ihren Nacken. Auch Hermine atmete schwer und griff haltsuchend nach hinten, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand an der Wand abstützte. Seine Stöße wurden fester und auch der Druck um ihre Brust wurde stärker und schließlich kam er mit einem langen, tiefen Stöhnen direkt in ihr./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Schwer atmend verharrten sie in dieser Position bis George sich so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er nach vorn griff und seine Hände zwischen ihre Beine gleiten ließ. br /„Das ist nicht nötig", wisperte sie noch immer außer Atem. Sie holte tief Luft. „Es ist alles gut. Es war fantastisch."br /br /George hinter ihr lachte erleichtert und küsste ihren Nacken, ehe er sich aus ihr zurückzog und schnell nach seinem Zauberstab suchte, um sie beide zu säubern. Nachdem der weniger romantische Teil erledigt war, legte er sich wieder ins Bett und lud Hermine ein mit ihm zu kuscheln. Ohne zu zögern, schmiegte sie sich an ihn und legte ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ab./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Sie schwiegen einige Zeit, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. br /„Ron hat mich nie so geliebt. Mit ihm war es nie so schön", durchbrach sie die /George /„Ron hat keine Ahnung."br /„Aber du hast mehr Ahnung?", neckte sie /„Habe ich dich nicht eben davon überzeugt?", fragte er ebenso neckend zurü /„Durchaus."br /Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und küsste seine /„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich eine weitere Gelegenheit ergeben wird bei der du mich überzeugen kannst."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Erstaunt wandte er sein Gesicht Hermine zu, die ihn aus unergründlichen Augen /„Ich werde jede Chance nutzen, die sich mir bietet", versicherte er ihr, nachdem er verstanden hatte, was sie ihm andeuten /Er küsste sie auf ihren vollen Schopf, ehe er sie näher an sich zog und eine Decke über ihnen beiden ausbreitete./p  
p class="MsoNormal"***br /br /Sie beschlossen beide, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie niemandem von ihrem Zusammentreffen erzählten. Doch während sie alle anderen anschwiegen, trafen sie sich häufig, um miteinander zu reden oder etwas zu unternehmen. Umso mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, desto mehr konnte sich Hermine davon überzeugen, dass George tatsächlich nur das Beste für sie im Sinn hatte. Er hörte ihren Erzählungen aufmerksam zu, ermutigte sie genau an den richtigen Stellen und erbat sich ab und an einen Rat, wenn er an einem neuen Artikel arbeitete. Jeden Tag verliebte sie sich mehr in ihn./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Wenn sie bei den Weasleys war, sprachen sie nur sehr wenig miteinander, sodass es niemandem auffiel, wenn sie sich ab und an kleine Blicke zuwarfen. Rons Gemeinheiten prallten inzwischen an ihr ab. Sie lief auch nicht mehr rot an, sondern sandte ihm einfach nur einen vernichtenden Blick zu und begann dann ein Gespräch mit Arthur über die derzeitige Lage im Ministerium. Und schließlich schien Ron das Interesse zu verlieren und schwieg sich komplett aus./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Es war an einem Nachmittag im Fuchsbau, sie hatten wieder gemeinsam gegessen, als George und Hermine sich bereit erklärten den Tisch und die Küche aufzuräumen. Stumm schwangen sie ihre Stäbe, woraufhin sich alles von allein säuberte. br /Sie warf ihm von der Seite einen intensiven Blick zu, den er sofort spürte./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Danke", sprach sie in die /„Aber wofür denn?", erkundigte er sich /„Für damals. Für alles, was du inzwischen für mich getan hast. Ich… Ich liebe dich."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ein glückliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und erhellte den Raum. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei ihr und umfing sie mit seinen /„Ich liebe dich auch, Hermine", wisperte er zurück und küsste sie /Überglücklich schloss sie ihre Augen. Sie war angekommen, sie hatte ihre Heimat gefunden./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Doch leider hielt die Idylle nicht besonders lang, denn ein aufgeregtes Luftschnappen ließ sie /„Wie lange schon?", fragte Ron mit monotoner /„Seit einem halben Jahr circa", antwortete Hermine ganz ruhig, doch sie konnte nur so ruhig sein, weil George ihre Hand hielt. br /„Du hast sie nicht verdient", sagte Ron an seinen Bruder /„Da liegst du falsch. Ich habe alles getan, um sie mir zu verdienen. Du hast sie niemals verdient, Ron. Du bist ihr nie gerecht geworden", kam die kalte style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Ron sagte daraufhin nichts mehr, schwieg nur grimmig und warf ihnen beiden wütende Blicke zu, eher er sich abwandte und sie wieder allein ließ.br /Erleichtert atmete sie aus und strich sich dann ihre Haare wieder nach hinten./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Ich werde wohl niemals aus ihm schlau werden", murmelte /George drückte einfach nur ihre Hand und streichelte dann ihre /„Ron muss man nicht verstehen. Ich denke, dass er sich selbst am wenigsten versteht und deswegen so ist, wie er eben ist."br /„Damit hast du wahrscheinlich Recht."br /„Nur damit?", fragte er scherzhaft zurück, Hermine /„Du sagtest eben, dass du mich verdient hast. Aber Liebe hat nichts mit Verdienen zu tun. Der Unterschied zwischen dir und Ron ist, dass du mich wirklich kennst. Du respektierst mich und meine Wünsche, meine Ängste und Sorgen. Du verstehst mich, das hat Ron nur sehr selten", erklärte sie ihm./p  
p class="MsoNormal"„Auch wenn es traurig ist, dass Ron es niemals konnte und er dich deswegen so verletzt hat, bin ich froh, dass es so gekommen ist. So konnte ich dich für mich gewinnen", merkte er /„Ich bin auch froh darüber, dass es so gekommen ist", wisperte sie als /Lächelnd lehnten sie ihre Stirn aneinander und verharrten so./p  
p class="MsoNormal"**br /Der Rest der Familie nahm es sehr positiv auf, dass George und sie nun ein Paar waren. Ginny drückte alle überschwänglich, ehe Molly dasselbe nochmal tat. Arthur klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter und Harry löcherte Hermine sogleich mit Fragen, die noch durch unsittliche Fragen von Ginny komplettiert wurden. Das Gespräch fand aber erst später am Abend und auch nur in Ginnys Zimmer statt, wo sie nur zu viert waren. Percy gratulierte ihnen, hielt sich aber ansonsten zurück, während Bill, Charlie und George ein kurzes Männergespräch führten von dem Hermine aber nichts mitbekam. Allein Ron wirkte böse und in sich gekehrt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht mehr beirren. Sie war glücklich mit George. Glücklicher, als sie mit Ron jemals war. Und sie wollte sich ihr Glück nicht verderben lassen. George half ihr dabei nach Leibeskräften und stärkte ihr Selbstvertrauen, wenn es nötig war. Hermine fühlte sich rundum wohl, aber vor allem umsorgt, geborgen und unheimlich geliebt. Mit George an ihrer Seite, würde auch die Zukunft kein Problem sein./p  
p class="MsoNormal"sup~ /supFin/p 


End file.
